Falsas Apariencias
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: La propuesta: Seducir, casarse, desflorar y hacerle un hijo a Sakura Haruno, la solterona más rica de Europa ¿lo logrará? o ¿Quizás Sasuke Uchiha pierda su corazón en el proceso? ¿Es Sakura lo que aparenta? ¿una tonta y aburrida solterona?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE**le pertenece ha **sachita1212 ** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc, muchas gracias nena eres la mejor espero y no te decepcione ...

**N/A: **¡**H**ola Chicas y Chicos! de como estan bueno primero que nada lamento mi tardanza se que agunos deven de andar un poco preocupados en especial mi onechan Aoii gomen esque estuve en el hospital por problemas de salud se supone que ahorita mismo deveria estar acostada en cama pero en serio me aburro mucho asi que ando de incognita y en cuando se den cuenta me correran a acostarme jeje bueno me retiro por que el tiempo es oro :)) cuidense los quiero Sayonara..

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

LONDRES 1889.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba a la chica; no era una gran belleza, era seguro, pero no tenía más remedio, era ella o su estatus como caballero se iría a la porra. No podía permitir que él y su hermana fueran relegados de la sociedad de Londres. Además tenía que pagar casi diez mil libras en deudas y en este momento sólo tenía en los bancos mil libras que no le servirían para nada, ni siquiera para sobrevivir dos meses. Si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba alargar un poco más la apariencia de hombre rico. Con lo único que contaba era con su bonita cara, con su encanto particular y con la su fama de buen amante, algo que le abrió las puertas de las alcobas de duquesas, condesas y una que otra princesa, que pagaron sus favores con una joya, hermosos abrigos de piel y publicidad secreta sobre sus dotes en la cama.

La mujer tosió en la enorme mesa donde todos los invitados cenaban.

-Disculpen- y un nuevo ataque de tos sobrevino.

El padre de la chica le dio un pañuelo con impaciencia, todos creían que la pobre niña iba a dejar sus pulmones en la mesa, cosa que sería de muy mal gusto.

- No se preocupe, Milady, una pequeña tos es símbolo de delicadeza y fragilidad- le sonrió Sasuke pícaramente y eso hizo que la pobre chica tosiera aún más fuerte, hasta que se paró de la mesa y se retiró a un lado del salón. No lo podía creer ese hombre le había sonreído, nunca jamás lo había hecho.

- Tome un poco de vino señorita- la voz aterciopelada de increíble dicción británica la envolvió, casi cae, y el tonto corset no ayudaba.

-Gracias, Mister Uchiha.

Una sonrisa torcida. Un aliento cálido sopló en su cuello.

.-A su merced, Milady, estoy para complacer.

La mujer de sólo veintisiete años quería gritar ¿Dónde están los abanicos cuando una los necesita? Pensó. Pleno Londres, un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y el "estoy para complacer" la hizo arder.

- No soy muy buena para beber, Señor Uchiha.

- Vamos- un guiño provocador- ninguna dama lo es, en público- y de nuevo susurró sobre su piel- todas lo hacen en sus casas, estar un poquillo ebria hace a una mujer seductora.

Los senos de lady Sakura atrapados en los terribles arreos victorianos saltaron casi hasta el dolor. Y de un solo trago ella bebió la copa de vino que bajó por su garganta de forma ardiente; pero no tan ardiente como la mano tomando su brazo y conduciéndola de nuevo a la mesa.

Como todo caballero apartó la silla para que ella se sentara.

Souta Haruno miró de reojo al hombre, sonrió de manera soterrada, finalmente alguien se fijaba en su insignificante hija, quien a los veintisiete años parecía condenada a ser una solterona.

Los ojos azabaches la miraron de manera descarada, ella se sonrojó y estaba presta a volver a toser, pero el hombre hermoso en una señal alzó la copa y le dijo con la mirada "beba" y ella obedeció de manera inmediata y no supo porqué, pero de pronto soltó una risilla que a Sasuke Uchiha le pareció de lo más ridícula.

"Dios esto va a ser una tortura, que criatura tan aburrida"

Lady Rika….Observaba como el cazador preparaba la trampa, el animalillo estaba cercado y no tenía oportunidad, sintió pena por ella "pobre niña".

Todos hablaban, todos pretendían en su mundo de dinero, para Sasuke Uchiha quien se había criado en ese mundo de falsas apariencia y de cinismo enmascarado en buenos modales, la cháchara era inocua y estúpida, tan sólo quería ir al casino, jugar a las cartas y ¿Por qué no? Meterse en la cama de su más reciente conquista. Necesitaba apurar las cosas y terminar con el asunto Sakura Haruno pronto.

Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del muy prestigioso Fugaku Uchiha era todo un caballero, culto, educado, buen conversador, un muy sofisticado cínico, es decir todo un inútil. Pues en el Londres decadente y victoriano, sólo los hombres sin clase trabajaban. Lo único que sabía hacer era tocar el piano, de resto no sabía hacer nada, es decir nada de provecho, así debía ser, no hay nada más decadente que un hombre que trabaje, eso como decía todo el mundo, no es de clase. Los caballeros debían estar siempre leyendo el Times, tomando té, cazando indefensos animalillos en el bosque y hablando del clima. Lo que su padre nunca le contó es que eso se hace cuando cuentas con cinco o diez mil libras al año, no cuando no tienes ni un penique en el bolsillo.

Fugaku había muerto dejándole una casa en ruinas, tres cocheros que se habían largado, una cocinera anciana que no tenía donde ir, un caballero de librea que era un estúpido y una hermana casquisuelta, de resto no tenía nada. Sólo su cara bonita y la seguridad que con ella él haría lo que se le diera la gana. Gracias a su belleza que hacía suspirar a todas las tontas y frágiles mujerucas de Londres había sobrevivido y no lo hizo mal, veintinueve años, cinco sin el padre y se las había apañado muy bien sin la necesidad de vender su libertad. Era un hombre feliz en sus juergas, con sus mujeres, con el casino y con toda la sociedad suspirando por él. Nadie se le podía resistir, todos lo querían para que adornará las fiestas y salones de Chelsea street. Hasta se podía enorgullecer de ser uno de los favoritos de la reina Victoria, quien le gustaba verlo "El joven Uchiha es lo que yo llamo todo un inglés" la vieja urraca no sabía cuan cierto era aquello…Sí, todo un Inglés…cínico, hipócrita y muy bien educado.

A los diecinueve años de edad su padre lo tenía que sacar del barrio más asqueroso de Londres White Chapell, donde se divertía y perdía hasta la camisa. El pobre viejo se vio pagando las deudas de su hijo, éste nunca se preguntó cómo, no le interesaba. Años después cuando él murió supo que su padre tenía grandes deudas y grandes acreedores a los cuales debía hasta la risa. Lo único que pudo salvar fue su casa en el barrio Belgrado, con ella pudo mantener la imagen de niño rico y pomposo.

A pesar de la ruina el alma de tahúr fue más fuerte y creyó que podría recuperar todo el dinero perdido, pero no fue así y se vio día a día en la ruina. Un día conoció a Ayame Sumione una viuda de más de cuarenta años que se encaprichó con él hasta el delirio y que con tal de conseguirlo pagó casi todas sus deudas, él sólo tenía que acostarse con ella, hacerla gritar y ya todo estaba hecho. La mujer le era indiferente, pero ésta empezó a hacerse pajarillos en la mente y lo presionó, ella quería hacer de él un hombre "decente" Sasuke casi muere de risa cuando ésta le dijo: casémonos ¡Jamás! Menos con esa tonta sin gracia que no tenía ni siquiera talento para la alcoba. La pobre mujer gritó, pataleó y lo chantajeó, pero no contaba con el hecho de que él era más inteligente que ella y dijo: eres la viuda de Sir Keita Sumine, tienes más que perder así fue como se la quitó de encima.

Muchas amantes después hasta llegar a Karin Nishina, perfecta, fría, maravillosa amante y mucho más cínica que él. Gozaban, se reían de todos y ella nunca exigía nada, al menos eso él lo creía. Ella le solapó deudas, compró hermosos vestidos para Ino, su hermana, y le permitió a él ser un hombre sin preocupaciones.

Un día, hacía seis meses, Sasuke pensó que podía recuperar sus fortuna, en el más grande juego de tahúres de todo Inglaterra, le dijo a Karin que le prestará tres mil libras, que él se las duplicaría. Ella con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca se los dio 'claro que sí, cariño' Mas Sasuke no contaba con que perdería eso y mucho más frente al experto Alistair Sinclair, de pronto se vio debiendo diez mil libras y con ese hombre amenazándole de muerte por la deuda y para empeorar la maldita situación su hermana se había dejado preñar de un sirviente, un tal Itachi no se que quien era el mayordomo de una vieja rica y tonta que fue amiga de su madre Mikoto. Ino vociferaba que se fugaría con él, pero el muchacho no tenía nada, ni siquiera una camisa decente.

Hacía dos semanas Alistair Sinclair se presentó en su casa.

- Ya que usted no tiene con que pagar Señor Uchiha, le voy a ofrecer un trato, trato que me beneficiará en todo sentido y que también lo beneficiará a usted.

El hombre de guantes y vestido como todo un Lord victoriano lo miraba de hito a hito.

Sasuke lo odiaba a muerte, pero éste tenía sus bolas en sus muy enguantadas manos.

- ¿Qué trato?- contestó con arrogancia.

- Señor Uchiha, yo se cual es su situación y conozco la de su hermana, no querría un escándalo.

- No, me amenace.

- No, sea grosero, amenazar es una palabra muy vulgar para hombres como nosotros.

- Escupa, Lord Sinclair.

- Souta Haruno, más bien su hija Lady Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Quién?

- La heredera más rica de Inglaterra ¿Acaso no ha escuchado de ella?

Sasuke hizo memoria ah sí…la cosilla sin gracia que siempre parece esconderse entre las cortinas sí, Sasuke la había visto en una, quizás dos ocasiones. La mujer era lo más rico de Europa, pero nadie se le acercaba porque era el ser más aburrido de todo el planeta y por lo general casi nunca asistía a fiestas. La había visto en el teatro suspirando, casi llorando con la muerte de Romeo…y después en la fiesta de la muy divertida Ami Nameno, quien era su mejor amiga.

- Si, si he escuchado de ella ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Tiene todo que ver, quiero que se case con ella.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, la situación era harto ridícula.

- ¿Qué?

-Lo que ha escuchado, señor Uchiha, quiero que se case con ella, que **la desfloré**, que le haga un hijo y que después la abandone, con la promesa de que le condonaré la deuda de diez mil libras, le daré otras diez mil y con mi promesa que el bastardo que tendrá su hermana será un secreto para todo Londres.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre Alistair y lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo.

- No se atreva.

- No se haga el escrupuloso conmigo Mister Uchiha, yo se quien es usted, sino hace lo que le digo, lo meteré a la cárcel por años, su hermana será desprestigiada y quizás terminé en White Chapell como una prostituta más.

Alistair de treinta años era un hombre poderoso, pronto estaría en el parlamento y con gran influencia con el primer ministro de la reina Victoria, él no tendría la menor oportunidad.

- Usted no es un caballero.

- No, no lo soy, ni usted tampoco.

- Es repugnante lo que me pide.

- No tan repugnante cuando Lady Sakura Haruno heredará una fortuna de millones de libras, dos castillos y la enorme propiedad de Brighton al sur de Inglaterra, quizás mientras le hace el hijo, pueda disfrutar de todo eso y quedarse con algo de esa inmensa fortuna.

- No haré semejante monstruosidad.

- Lo hará, sino lo hace lo sacare de esta casa como un perro, a su indecente hermana y lo desprestigiaré frente a todos, su pobre padre en la tumba se revolcará de vergüenza.

Sasuke vio la figura tranquila y buena de Fugaku Uchiha, su nombre y su prestigio tirado por el suelo y por primera vez sintió remordimiento por el viejo.

- ¿Qué pretende con eso?

El hombre se retiró unos pasos.

- Eso no le incumbe.

- Debo saber.

- Sólo confórmese con el hecho de que Sakura Haruno se burló de algo, quiero que pague por eso.

- Es inhumano.

- Ella lo merece.

- No lo voy a hacer.

El hombre sonrió.

- Le daré dos días, señor Uchiha, piénselo o si no a las tres de la tarde del viernes, su hermana estará en la calle y usted en la cárcel.

El hombre se despidió, Ino escuchaba en la habitación de al lado.

- No lo hagas, Sasuke.

- ¡Demonios Ino! ¡Mírate! En dos meses no podrás esconder tu estado.

- Itahi se casará conmigo.

- No seas tonta hermana ¿esposa de un sirviente? Si nunca en tú vida has hecho nada de labores ¿qué crees? ¿Soportarás ser mucama de algunas de tus amigas?

- Vamonos de Londres, Itachi planea irse para América…quizás.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Este es nuestro hogar.

- Ya no lo es, Sasuke, estás demasiado enamorado del hecho de ser un caballero, ya no es época, todo cambia.

El hombre se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz con impaciencia.

- Voy a resolver esto.

- Pero hermano...

-¡Cállate Ino! Soy tu tutor legal, y no te vas a casar con ese hombrecillo.

- ¿Y mi hijo Sasuke? ¿Lo vas a condenar a ser un bastardo?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya veremos Ino…yo resolveré todo.

Ino rubia y perfecta vio a su adorado e inútil hermano por primera vez en una encrucijada, pues siempre fue un irresponsable y un cínico.

Sasuke corrió donde su amante quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su boca.

- Necesito diez mil libras Karin.

- Oh querido, yo no tengo ese dinero, además me debes tres mil.

- ¿Qué?

- Me debes tres mil.

- Pensé que eran un regalo.

- No sea tontin cariño, era un préstamo ¿crees que por tus dotes de amante te voy a regalar tres mil libras y prestarte otras diez mil? No, precioso, págame ahora.

Sasuke quien sabía que sus dotes de amante eran insuperables, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Oh hermoso…te regalo dos mil libras por el sólo hecho del exquisito placer que me das, pero el resto no te lo voy a dar, acepta el trato de Sir Alistair.

La presencia elegante y perfecta de Sasuke Uchiha se quedó petrificada.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Yo planifique con él nuestra venganza.

- ¿Venganza?

- Él contra la tonta de Sakura Haruno y yo contra ti.

Sasuke dio dos pasos.

- ¿Contra mí? ¿Qué te he hecho?

La pelirroja se levantó furiosa.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? Todo Señor Uchiha, ¡Todo!...

- ¿Qué te he hecho maldita zorra?

- Ser tú…bastardo, ser tú….y ¡lárgate de mi casa! Me encargaré de dejar a tú preciosa hermana por el suelo, sino haces lo que te digo… ¡cásate con ese ratón! Y te dejaremos en paz…todas tus amantes estarían felices al saber que el bastardo arrogante y sin corazón de Sasuke Uchiha esta finalmente donde todas sueñan que tú estés ¡pudriéndote en la cárcel!

Sasuke salió de la casa de la mujer, vio como dos hombres la seguían. Caminando por la nublada ciudad de Londres supo que no tenía a donde ir, que ese hombre lo perseguiría, que su hermana estaría en el suelo, desprestigiada y tratada como una mujerzuela y que el nombre de su padre enlodado.

En la noche tocando al melancólico Chopin, supo que se casaría con Sakura Haruno y no supo por qué, odio a la chica sin conocerla…él era una extraña ficha en el extraño juego de venganza de Alistair Sinclair y de Karin…

¿Qué hizo Lady Haruno para ser tan odiada?

¿Por qué Karin lo odiaba también?

Sasuke se revistió de cinismo y se aprestó a seducir a la solterona más rica de Europa, sonrió puede que disfrute el proceso…

Más al verla aquella noche toser como una frágil muñeca entendió que aquello sería una tortura.

Maldita sea ¿en que me metí?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE**le pertenece ha **sachita1212 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc, muchas gracias nena eres la mejor espero y no te decepcione ...

**N/A: **¡**H**ola Chicas y Chicos!...¿Como estan? Si me lo preguntan ami ando con una idea loca en mi cabeza creo que estar acostada y medicada todo el tiempo hase que mi mente divage aun mas xD tengo pensado escribir un ficc ShaoxSaku si de card cartors sakura ¿razón? pues estaba leyendo uno de mis fic´s favoritos el que se llama "Como conquistar a un Uchiha" enserio fue uno de los primeros fic´s que me dieron el valor de escribir y estar en esta maravillosa pagina se lo agradesco mucho por que yo creo que si no lo hubiera leido y si no hubiera leida tambien las cosas que escribe Tsukisaku no estaria aqui pero dejando de lado eso espero y disfruten este capitulo tanto como o mas que yo esperare con demasiadas ansias sus hermosos reviews bye un beso y que SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexii-Kun las acompañe en sus sueños mas humedos al igual que ami o/o (babas)...

Este capitulo va dedicado al grupo de Facebook que se llama: UchihaFans y ami querida onechan Aoii te quiero mucho hermanita :))

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS<strong>.

Capitulo 2:

Lady Sakura Haruno se había jurado no volver a ser lo que fue antes. A los diecinueve años de edad y en una fría noche en la casa campestre de su madre en Francia, se dijo a sí misma que nunca volvería a desplegar su carácter caprichoso, mimado y algo excéntrico producto de una madre que la crió de manera frívola y estúpida; por supuesto que la época y todo el dinero que arrastraba con ella le hicieron creer que Sakura, la única hija del multimillonario e indiferente Souta Haruno se lo permitían. Gracias a Dios Inglaterra y su niebla le permitieron callar y ocultarse. Aún así la presencia de Alistair Sinclair en todas partes era un recordatorio de esa chica que un día fue llamada "la princesa encantada" pero el hombre y la sociedad londinense con su muy particular y fino refinamiento pedante permitieron que Lord Sinclair no dijera nada, estar próximo a ocupar un puesto en el parlamento hicieron que éste la detestara al estilo ingles: de manera irónica, soterrada y burlona. Pero ella sabía que él la odiaba. Lo peor era que Lady Sakura se lo merecía. Una familia destruida era su culpa.

Algunas veces sentía nostalgia y algunas veces deseaba poder volver allí. Era una mujer y deseaba ser el centro de atención y de deferencia de la gente, sobre todo de los hombres; quería volver a divertirse y sentirse joven. Ahora solo le quedaban sus caballos, su cámara fotográfica, Hinata su ama de llaves y su bello palacio al sur de Inglaterra, donde podía ser libre sin los idiotas corsés que la apretaban y asfixiaban.

Al volver de Paris junto a su padre quien desconocía lo que allí había ocurrido y que de una muy elegante manera le decía que no le importaba nada de lo que ella era, sólo que se atuviera a las rígidas y fastidiosas normas de la sociedad. Sakura se fue internando en la soledad y en el silencio.

Las únicas conversaciones con su padre eran en el enorme comedor de tres metros de longitud, y en la oficina donde ella prácticamente y sin que nadie lo supiese manejaba cada libra de la impresionante fortuna. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en ser un Lord y en ir cada día al club de caballeros _los números y hablar de dinero es algo vulgar querida, un caballero no permite que esas nimiedades manejen su vida…_Pero Souta era un hombre que no sabía muy bien cuanto dinero poseía, sólo gastaba. Claro está que para fines prácticos y para que nadie hablara mal de su hija, al final del mes y en los bancos él daba la cara y aguantaba los bostezos.

Sus padres estaban separados desde hacía veinte años, era una verdad a voces, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada _La señora Haruno está de recreo en Paris, el clima de Londres le irrita _si, recreo de veinte años y la absoluta certeza de que jamás volvería. Era por eso que Sakura era la acompañante de su padre a fiestas, paseos y estadías en los grandes castillos, propiedad de los pomposos amigos de Souta Haruno y para ella eso era una tortura. Tener que escuchar las superficiales conversaciones de todos era fastidioso; nadie hablaba de algo importante, porque en verdad lo importante y esencial era sinónimo de mal gusto; los ingleses y su terror a demostrar que tenían alma, cosa que ocultaban con ironía y cinismo; por lo tanto la poesía era algo que se excluía en las charlas: los poetas hablando del alma humana, que total desfachatez. Aunque a veces se permitía que uno de aquellos excéntricos seres adornaran los salones y fiestas; en ese momento la atracción era un dramaturgo irlandés Oscar Wilde quien como pez en el agua se movía entre la sociedad inglesa y a quien nadie entendía, muy pocos percibían la burla mordaz en las palabras de aquel hombre de vestir insólito, _no, el negro no es mi color _lo oyó decir una vez.

Esa noche en el comedor de Lady Rika, Sakura luchaba para no desmayarse, pues Hinata había apretado más de lo usual su corsé y eso hacía que el oxigeno no fluyera de manera normal, por eso tosía como una enferma, pero era mejor toser que desmayarse delante de todos; (espectáculo reservado para Lady Eri Namiko) su padre no le permitiría semejante ridículo. Además los ojos azabaches del impresionante Sasuke Uchiha la ponían nerviosa, pues por primera vez en dos años éste la miraba ¡diantre! ¡Cómo la miraba! La vieja y coqueta Sakura, es decir "la princesa encantada" tuvo la tentación de hacer un mohín seductor para demostrarle a él que le gustaba su forma descarada de observarla, pero se abstuvo.

Sasuke Uchiha se había fijado dos veces de manera superficial en Lady Sakura, cosa diferente en ella. Él era el motivo por el cual ella salía de sus casas en Kensington y en Greenwich.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en la caza del zorro organizado por el vivaz conde italiano Kimimaru Kioi, en su fabulosa propiedad Volterra. Ella estaba en los establos viendo los hermosos caballos (su debilidad) cuando sintió el trotar de un fabuloso pura sangre español, se ocultó en una de las caballerizas vacías de uno de los animales. El impresionante animal negro, una hembra, relinchó con furia y la voz de un hombre ordenó:

- ¡Quieta muchacha!

Sakura casi se desmaya, pues el animal salvaje era casi incontrolable y se negaba a entrar a la caballeriza. La luz de sol dio de lleno sobre el caballo y el jinete, que lo controlaba con fuerza; su corazón palpitó con locura, pues la imagen del animal parado en sus patas traseras y del hombre sobre él era como una pintura perfecta, hubiera deseado tener una cámara para congelar ese momento tan hermoso. El hombre vestido de negro totalmente y con un abrigo de un azul oscuro parecía mimetizarse con la bestia, la cual se dio por vencida ante la fuerza del fabuloso jinete. Ella se arrinconó lo más que pudo para no ser vista. El jinete llevó al animal hacía el establo y lo encerró allí.

- Estas cansada ¿no es así preciosa?- el hombre se quitó los guantes, Lady Sakura se fijó en las manos blancas de dedos largos, la izquierda tenía un fabuloso anillo de oro y rubí. El hombre acarició de manera sensual el lomo de la fabulosa hembra- tranquila…shhhhh- el animal antes en estado de furia se fue tranquilizando ante la caricia de aquel ser hermoso- eres bonita muchacha, muy hermosa ¿te gusta correr? Yo sé, a mi también- el toque continuó, las palabras también; Sakura vio aquello y envidió el animal que era tocado de esa manera, cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar que aquellas manos la tocaban sin que mediara los kilos de tela que llevaba encima- hoy, nos vamos a divertir pequeña, te voy a permitir correr, seremos libres, tu y yo…con el viento preciosa…shhhhh, eso es…eso…que linda niña- la voz de ese hombre era cálida, miel dulce, ardor…- deberías ser mía, tú naciste para mi, lo sabes…lo sabes, oh si…- en la pequeña rendija por donde observaba Sakura pudo ver la sonrisa perfecta y de placer de ese hombre vestido de negro. Hablaba con el animal como si ésta fuera una mujer a la cual estaba seduciendo, susurros tranquilos, palabras pequeñas, mimos suaves, definitivamente: seducía a la poderosa yegua quien parecía disfrutar de aquel pequeño rito comunicativo y sugerente. Años hacía que Lady Haruno no sentía ese cúmulo de tremendas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, sin embargo ella sudaba, sus senos parecían estallar bajo el corpiño y su vientre se tensaba por los deseos que ella había tratado de reprimir y que ahora con ese hombre y su voz fascinante hicieron que volviera a la época donde ella se permitió sentirse una mujer. Lo vio alejarse dos pasos de ella, volver a sonreír- Me amas preciosa, no lo niegues, volveré por ti en dos horas- con la fusta golpeó sus botas, Sakura saltó y respiró fuertemente. El hombre caminó dos pasos y volteó con la perfecta sonrisa en su boca- No seas impaciente, no iré muy lejos dulzura.

Ese dios griego desapareció y Lady Sakura corrió fuera de los establos, necesitaba llegar a su habitación ¡Diantre! Estos castillos, tantas habitaciones, escaleras interminables y los cientos de sirvientes que parecían hormigas vigilantes que podían aparecer a cada paso.

Finalmente llegó a su aposento y así poder desabrochar cada uno de los treinta y siete botones de su vestido. Las manos le temblaban y los incómodos e interminables botones parecían no dejarse domar. Muerta de rabia y de impaciencia febril, Lady Haruno arrancó con fuerza la parte superior del vestido azul cielo para así poder respirar. Los botones volaron por los aires, pero los pechos de la mujer pudieron sentir un poco de libertad a pesar del corpiño. Se llevó sus dos manos a sus senos que se agitaban por el recuerdo de ese hombre, su voz, sus manos y sus susurros sugestivos y cariñosos al animal.

_Eres hermosa cherie…perfecta, la mujer más bella que he visto _años hacía que alguien le había dicho lo mismo, años donde ella no valoró aquellas palabras.

La mucama le trajo té y le informó que la cena para los casi sesenta invitados sería servida a las seis en punto. Lady Haruno preguntó por su padre a quien no había visto en casi dos días, aunque estuviesen en el mismo piso del enorme castillo. La chica que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, regla estricta de toda la servidumbre; contestó:

- No lo sé milady, disculpe milady.

- ¿De qué se disculpa?

- No lo sé milady, disculpe milady.

- ¡Por amor de Dios!- Sakura detestaba eso, pero lastimosamente la reglas y los terribles roles sociales eran algo que iba más allá del concepto de igualdad entre las personas. Solo su ama de llaves Hinata se saltaba esa tonta regla, cosa que Sakura agradecía, al menos podía entablar una conversación decente con alguien.

- ¿Sabe al menos a qué hora salen los hombres a la cacería?

- A las dos milady. ¿Le gustaría que le sirviera el almuerzo en su habitación o en el pequeño salón milady?

- No, tráeme un poco de fruta por favor.

La chica regordeta levantó la cara ¿por favor? ¿Qué dama dice eso?

A la hora sintió el sonido de los cascos de los caballos. Corrió a la ventana para ver a los hombres salir, su padre estaba sobre un hermoso semental blanco, el conde Kimimaru en una bestia de un color rojizo, pero el hermoso jinete de una hora antes no estaba por ninguna parte. Sakura tomó su cámara, que había traído oculta en su equipaje, ya que su padre le había dicho _"No te atrevas a llevar ese adefesio, una dama no anda con un cámara fotográfica, es ordinario"_ pero ella no le hizo caso, amaba aquel aparato, el cual se lo había mandado su mejor amigo Ken desde América con una nota _"princesa ¡viva la modernidad! Es lo último en cámaras" _ésta era una kodak no tan aparatosa como su vieja cámara y mucho más práctica. Salió a escondidas y bajo las interminables escaleras, se atrevió por la "zona prohibida" para una mujer como ella, es decir: el territorio de la servidumbre, quienes se pararon aparatosamente de sus asientos al verla pasar e hicieron miles de reverencias, un sin fin de "milady" la acompañaron hasta que ella pudo salir hasta los jardines posteriores donde podía ver a los casi cuarenta hombres sobre las enormes bestias.

Los hermosos jardines ingleses eran en sí enormes laberintos que permitían el ocultarse de todos, es más se decía que allí los amantes podían hacer de las suyas sin que nadie los viera. Esperó pacientemente con la cámara hasta que el hombre apareciera y finalmente apareció junto a la impresionante yegua azabache. Los sirvientes de copas servían el escocés y éste de manera arrogante y divertida bebía y conversaba con los demás hombres allí. Lo vio acariciar de nuevo al imponente animal y de nuevo susurrarle. Sakura apuntó su cámara, rogó porque el hombre no se moviera demasiado.

- Por favor, un momento, sólo un momento.

El jinete se irguió sobre la silla, sacó su reloj del bolsillo, miró el horizonte y Lady Haruno le tomó una foto.

¡Que hombre perfecto!

Los jinetes se pusieron en posición, los caballos resoplaban, los casi treinta perros ladraban ansiosos, los sirvientes se apartaron y en medio segundo toda aquel rito británico de fina crueldad dio inició.

Esperó a que todos se hubiesen ido, tomó su cámara y de nuevo volvió a su recamara, esperaba ver el resultado de la foto en uno o dos días, pues allí no podría hacer el trabajo de revelado.

Durante ese día y el siguiente Lady Haruno se excusó de estar un poco débil, la verdad es que no quería estar en la presencia de toda la sociedad en pleno, los encontraba demasiado aburridos e hipócritas, ella ya había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida. Sólo añoraba llegar a Londres y en unos días tomar el tren que la llevara asu hogar para poderse liberar de los corsés. Nadie dijo nada, es más estar un poquito enferma en el lenguaje de la alta sociedad británica era símbolo de muy buen gusto.

En su residencia en Kensintong la imagen del hombre apareció y era maravillosa. La foto había captado un gesto pícaro y juguetón, una especie de burla y un dejo de aburrimiento.

Días después en casa de su amiga Jessica lo volvió a ver, estaba con una mujer mayor que parecía mirarlo como si éste fuera la última maravilla del mundo. Todos hablaban con él y él desplegaba su gracia y carisma y su maravilloso sentido del humor. Sentado en una silla tomando algo de vino parecía un rey divirtiéndose con la plebe. Lo más excitante era ver cómo jugueteaba con su anillo de rubí, mientras que todas las mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor, todas menos Lady Swan. En su época de coqueta y caprichosa se le habría acercado y hasta hubiese permitido que él viese un poco su escote para después con aire de mujer interesante y lejana se hubiera ido dejándolo envuelto en su perfume y con la incertidumbre de un quizás.

- ¿Es hermoso no es así?- su amiga Ami esposa de Lord Yuto Bione preguntó.

- ¿Quién?

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo querida, él- y lo señaló- Senor Sasuke Uchiha, el adonis de Inglaterra.

Lady Haruno sonrió, Ami su amiga desde hacía cinco años. Se habían conocido por medio de los negocios de su padre y el esposo de ésta. Ami era una mujer de ideas avanzadas y peculiares sobre las mujeres y la libertad, además le gustó que fuese Lady Haruno quien en verdad manejara la fortuna del padre, a Yuto su esposo no le gustó para nada, pero después pensó que la mujer era algo excéntrica. Inmediatamente ambas mujeres hicieron conexión.

- Impresionante.

- Es mucho más querida, mucho más, dicen las malas lenguas, que son las mejores, que es maravilloso en todo lo que hace, baila bien, es culto, toca el piano, magnifico conversador y…- se tapó con el abanico- un grandioso amante.

Lady Haruno trató de ocultar la impresión que aquellas palabras hicieron en ella.

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Todas las mujeres que han pasado por su lecho, y son bastante, la mitad de Londres.

Sakura batió las pestañas con aire de estupor.

- ¿Tú?

- ¡Oh no!- y la golpeó con el abanico- con mi querido Yuto tengo, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute el cotilleo y las aventuras de alcoba de todas las damas de Londres, una puede divertirse.

Las dos soltaron la carcajada de manera poco tímida y los asistentes a la fiesta las miraron y entonces ella vio como los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se quedaron observándola de manera descarada; Lady Haruno sintió en ese medio segundo que su cuerpo se hacía mantequilla. Pero el resto de la noche él no volvió a mirarla, Sakura dio las gracias por eso, una mirada más y de nuevo los botones de su vestido volarían de nuevo por los aires.

Durante un año y medio se lo encontró en bailes, reuniones, fiestas sociales y el teatro.

A finales de agosto él chocó con ella en una exposición de arte. Estaba un poco borracho e iba de la mano con la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra: Karin Nishida quien había heredado una fortuna y tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies. El golpe en su brazo fue doloroso, pero fue más doloroso el calor galopante en todo su cuerpo.

- Disculpe milady- Sasuke le sonrió y todo a su alrededor se opacó- ¿le hice daño? Porque si es así no me lo perdonaría.

¡Diantre! Si dolía, ella era demasiado frágil para ese hombre de estatura impresionante.

- No se preocupe milord.

Él le guiñó un ojo, pero la mujer de cabellos de fuego lo arrastró por toda la galería. Ella se quedó allí pasmada y él seguramente en su ebriedad no recordaría el hecho. Era lo más cerca de él que había estado en meses.

Lo peor vino en el estreno de la temporada de teatro de la real compañía shakesperiana.

Romeo y Julieta sería la obra inaugural. Lady Sakura detestó ir, adoraba la obra, pero las representaciones era tan pomposas y el Romeo siempre era un tipo feo con cara de niña, voz chillona y demasiado amanerado para su gusto, pero en el gusto británico esa era la forma correcta, lo peor era la Julieta; una mujer en sus treinta, con demasiado polvo y dando alaridos sin gracia. Sakura había visto en Paris la representación y fue algo bello, brutal, excitante y fogoso; dos actores representando el deseo sexual reprimido y total, tan absolutamente deseosos de consumar la pasión que serían capaz de pasar por encima de todo y de todos. Pero no, en Londres la palabra sexo era prohibida. Sakura reía, pues sabía la cantidad de prostitutas y pornografía disfrazada que allí proliferaba.

La obra empezó pero a los cinco minutos quería huir de allí, si no lo hacía se dormiría en pleno palco.

Se excusó con su padre y salió corriendo hacía uno de los pequeños cuartos privados del teatro, últimamente la sensación de asfixia era agobiante, y últimamente lloraba por todo y no sabía porqué.

Estaba todo a oscuras, le gustaba estar así.

Escuchó unas voces, un hombre y una mujer que trataban de abrir la puerta del pequeño cuarto, Sakura no sabía que hacer y se ocultó en las enormes cortinas de color rojo.

- ¿Estas loca mujer?- el hombre se carcajeaba.

- Si, loca por ti Sasuke, tómame ahora.

- ¡Que niña tan mala eres!

Era la voz de él… ¡Dios! Quería morir. Apartó un poco la cortina y vio al hombre con quien deliraba, besar de manera frenética a Karin.

- Hazlo rápido querido.

- ¿Rápido?- preguntó de manera cínica y sugerente- me gusta tomarme mi tiempo.

Sakura vio la cara de impaciencia y de deseo en la mujer.

- ¡Diablos Sasuke! Lo que quieras pero hazlo ya.

Sakura quería llorar.

Sasuke se quitó el abrigo, la chaqueta que tenía debajo, mientras que ella trataba de zafarse de su ropa. Vio como la tomaba del cabello con fuerza y de daba un el beso más sensual del mundo. Se desprendió de ella para ayudarle a quitar el corpiño.

- ¡Maldita sea toda esta ropa ridícula!

- ¡Rómpela! ¡Desgárrala! No soportó más.

Para Sakura la escena estaba revestida de una belleza brutal, el deseo, el ansia, la necesidad de devorarse de aquellas dos personas. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar.

- Eso en tú casa querida ¿no querrás que te vean casi desnuda en pleno teatro?

- ¡Oh Sasuke por favor!

Un gruñido.

- Estoy para complacer milady- la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y de nuevo otro beso devorador, la puso sobre la pared, le soltó la melena roja y la acarició de forma sensual y descarada- Dime cuanto te gusta princesa.

- Eres el mejor…el mejor.

- Dime más.

- No quiero hablar, no quiero hablar Sasuke, me muero aquí.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? ¡Cómo me fascinas! Eres tan malvada y divertida, no eres como las demás, no eres como las demás…viejas urracas sin gracia- besó su cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la mujer- y te deseo tanto.

- ¡Dios!- ella volteó y se lanzó sobre él, ella estaba casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Sakura cerró los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo por el esfuerzo, quería arañar las paredes. El sonido de los besos, de los susurros, de la tela en fricción.

- ¡Joder!- dijo él en una carcajada.

Y la palabra soez que salió de la boca divina de ese hombre hizo que Sakura Haruno vibrará como nunca lo había hecho, esa palabra la llevó a esa época donde un día un hombre casi tan perfecto como Sasuke Uchiha la deseó de la misma intensa manera. ¡Joder! Esa palabra la sacó de su mundo aburrido, reprimido y culposo y la instaló en un mundo carnal y erótico. En ese momento quería ser Karin y ser besada por Sasuke Uchiha y que la palabra ¡Joder! Fuera el indicio del deseo total por ella.

El hombre iba a empezar a desnudarse e Sakura sabría que en ese momento ella se desmayaría. Pero unos golpes sobre la puerta hicieron que las tres personas que allí estaban despertaran del letargo sexual que allí reinaba.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

¡Era la voz de Souta Haruno!

- Sakura Haruno sal de ahí, no quiero espectáculos.

Sasuke río divertido, Karin le cubrió la boca y Sakura estaba a punto de morir.

Souta volvió a llamar, pero al ver que nadie contestaba desistió.

- ¿Sakura Haruno?

- Si, la aburrida solterona hija de Souta Haruno, la conoces.

- La he visto, una, dos veces.

- Deberían prohibirle estar en sociedad, la mujer provoca sueño cuando la ves.

- No seas cruel Karin, no todas pueden ser como tu querida.

- No, pero no hay derecho, tiene todo el dinero del mundo y se encierra en sus casas y palacios, fuera de fea avara ¡que desperdicio!

Pero Sasuke no puso atención estaba besando el cuello de la mujer.

- No querido, es mejor ir a nuestro palco, nosotros tenemos que actuar también, en casa podrás romper mi corpiño.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Toda tuya.

- Voy a hacerte gritar.

- Siempre lo haces.

Los vio vestirse a ambos y ver como él le daba una nalgada juguetona a la mujer que chilló divertida.

Sakura esperó unos minutos, caminó despacio y se sentó junto a su padre.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Pero ella no contestó, su padre no insistió.

Su corazón latía a millón, tenía en su cabeza las palabras de la escena presenciada hacía unos minutos. Quería llorar.

Tomó los binoculares y de manera discreta buscó a la pareja que estaba en el palco de enfrente. Ambos reían, él tenía una expresión burlona. Lady Sakura lo miró con detenimiento, quería tocar su piel.

Intentó poner atención a la obra, pero no pudo y volvió a la pareja. En ese momento él besaba el cuello de la mujer de manera descarada, él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella pareció gemir. Sakura se mordió la boca; hubo un tiempo en que ella fue deseada de la misma manera y besada de la misma manera. Hubo un tiempo en que Karin no hubiese sido nada frente a la chispeante Sakura Haruno quien con un dedo tendría a todos a sus pies…hubo un tiempo en que ella fue feliz.

La obra terminó, todos moqueaban frente a la muerte de los amantes de Verona y ella aprovechó la idiotez reinante y lloró frente a todos de manera silenciosa. Su padre le pasó un pañuelo.

- No seas melodramática Sakura, contrólate.

Volvió a tomar los binoculares para verlo por última vez esa noche y casi grita cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha la observaba con unos aparatos iguales al suyo, éste se burlaba.

En su habitación y con la foto de él pensó que si ella fuese la misma de hacía unos años, él quizás la amaría.

Ahora dos meses después, sin razón alguna Lord Sasuke Uchiha la incitaba a beber y la observaba atrevidamente. No supo porqué ella rió de manera boba y se odió por eso.

Se sentó a lo lejos, mientras bebía veía a la ridícula señorita Eri Namiko hacer unos de sus espectáculos de desmayo y tontería. Alguien pidió las sales y Sakura quería agarrar un jarrón repleto de agua y tirárselo en la cara.

De pronto la voz de Sasuke Uchiha la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué sería de Inglaterra sin las sales?- su tono mordaz era realmente una delicia.

Lady Haruno no pudo contenerse.

- Sería una tragedia de proporciones monumentales, seguramente iríamos a la guerra, los pobre hombres desesperados por huir.

Sasuke Uchiha soltó una carcajada elegante ¡vaya!

- Es usted muy mala Lady Haruno.

Sí, hubo un tiempo en que ella fue muy mala y se divertía con eso.

Se sonrojó y tapó su rostro con el abanico.

Él de manera atrevida la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta una silla y se sentó junto a ella, no soltó su mano, ella temblaba sin articular una palabra, pues él no despegaba sus ojos de su cuello.

Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que la mujer tenía la piel más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, ni una sola marca de viruela y ni una sola señal de polvo facial, algo realmente exótico. De cerca la solterona era realmente una mujer muy hermosa, algo simplona y sosa pero realmente bonita, aún así la odiaba, podría ser muy bella, pero las circunstancias para acercársele era detestables, ella le haría perder su amada vida de libertino.

Se le acercó y respiro de manera caliente sobre su cuello.

- Tiene usted la piel más exquisita del mundo Lady Haruno, estoy tentado a morderla.

Ella volteó hacía él y ambos se quedaron mirando.

Lady Rika observaba la escena y corrió hacía la pareja.

- Mister Uchiha debo rogarle para que toque para nosotros.

El hombre soltó la mano de la joven mujer, Sakura sintió nostalgia por el toque caliente.

- ¿Qué le gustaría que toque Lady Haruno?

Ella estaba segura que no se refería al piano.

- No se- contestó tímidamente, maldito corpiño, iba a matar a Hinata.

- Si sabe- la mueca burlona.

- Lizst quizás.

- Ummm tempestuoso, me gusta.

De manera elegante, él se paró tiró hacía atrás el sacoleva y caminó como un pavo real por todo el salón. Se sentó y empezó a tocar, si algo tempestuoso que hizo que todas las bombachas y enaguas de las mujeres empezaran a incomodar, hasta Lady Rika lo miraba, seguramente las sales no eran tan buenas como las manos de Sasuke Uchiha para hacerla recuperar de unos de sus desmayos.

Durante media hora él toco de forma bella y majestuosa; Lady Haruno estaba asfixiada y la tonta ropa no ayudaba y antes que él terminará salió del salón, buscaba oxigeno y frío para bajar el calor de su cuerpo.

Fue al jardín posterior y llevó a sus pulmones el aire helado de Londres.

- ¿No me diga que esta huyendo de mi Lady Haruno?- sintió su espalda pegada a su pecho- eso me decepcionaría mucho, soy un hombre orgulloso- el aliento divino la bañó haciendo que de nuevo su cuerpo ardiera.

Ella se volteó de manera intempestiva, lo miró, las luces de las bombillas del jardín hicieron que el cabello azabache y peinado de manera rebelde fuese algo digno de ver.

Sus ojos negros eran brillantes y provocadores y su boca en una mueca arrogante era perfecta, ella lo quería besar. La antigua Sakura Haruno resurgió por unos segundos y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó a los labios del hombre y los mordió sensualmente. Por un momento Sasuke Uchiha seductor perdió la compostura, no se esperaba eso y arrugó el ceño y la miró de manera concentrada.

- Yo soy mala mister Uchiha, no se acerque a mi, saldría perdiendo en este juego- ella se alejó de él- no se acerque a mi.

Agarró su vestido y corrió hacía la fiesta.

"_¡Diablos ¿qué fue eso?" _Pensó el seductor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God.<strong>

**¿El cazador será cazado?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE**le pertenece ha **sachita1212 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc, muchas gracias nena eres la mejor espero y no te decepcione ...

**N/A: **¡**H**ola Chicas y Chicos!...¿Como estan? Pues si me lo preguntan ando depre ToT ¿Razón? hoy es la expo anual anime aquí en Veracruz, si vivo el el puerto de Veracruz, Mexico, y no podre ir por que no tengo dinero ademas mi trabajo es en las tardes y lo mejor es de noche pero ni modos sera en otra ocación. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar las dejo para que disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS<strong>.

3

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Sasuke se quedó mirando como Lady Haruno corría huyendo de él, la situación le pareció de lo más ridícula y soltó una carcajada.

_Estas mujeres tontas._

Pero no supo el porqué el beso sensual que ésta le había dado le pareció…prometedor.

_Vaya, puede que no sea un maldito témpano de hielo después de todo._

Si, él sabía que las mujeres inglesas, sobre todo las de la alta sociedad tenían una extraña obsesión por el sexo; es decir a favor o en contra. Rogó porque la tonta Lady Haruno fuera de las segundas, así podría al menos disfrutar el acto de enseñarle a disfrutar del placer. Durante sus años de libertino, había tenido una que otra amante, la cual en sociedad y frente a todos aparentaba ser alguien con alma monástica, pero después que les levantaba la falda, y toda esa estúpida cantidad de tela, las cosas cambiaban. Descubrió que muchas eran una locas obsesas por el sexo y que eran capaces de hacer cosas que seguramente la fina moral inglesa no permitiría, bueno, de dientes para afuera.

Fue un placer para él descubrir como ellas descubrían lo que eran capaces. No había límites ni medidas: Gritar, arañar, chupar y rogar por más _puede que Lady Haruno me sorprenda._

Esperó dos minutos, se arregló la impecable casaca y se propuso hacer que Sakura Haruno en algunos meses, quizás dos estuviera bajo su cuerpo desnudo para escucharle decir _Oh Mister Uchiha quiero más…_sería bastante divertido, el resto del trato no le importaba por ahora, después le haría la vida imposible a la pobre tonta y el trato estaría cumplido. Mister Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento no medía las implicaciones éticas y morales que esto le traería, no, no quería pensar, no quería recordar el rostro de su padre mirándolo de manera severa y decepcionada. Tenía que pensar en el dinero, en su posición social y en el hijo bastardo de su hermana.

Entró de nuevo al salón de fiestas, la buscó como águila al acecho y allí estaba protegida por la tonta de Lady Rika quien lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida. La mujer lo conocía muy bien, pues era la mejor amiga de la insulsa Lady Ayame y ésta sin recato le contó todo lo que él le hizo, sonrió, pues seguramente los detalles sobre lo ocurrido en la alcoba de la mujer habían ocupado todo el tiempo de chismorreo de la simple Ayame Sumione _Ojala que le haya contado sobre el tamaña de mi maquina…_rió cínicamente _vieja urraca, apuesto que no sabe que es un orgasmo _si la mujer no fuese tan fea él le habría dado el gusto de enseñarle sobre la _petit morte._

Se acercó lentamente a las dos mujeres, Sakura lo miraba con ojos parpadeantes, gesto que Sasuke Uchiha equívocamente confundió con timidez; lo que no sabía era aquel gesto era la manera como Lady Haruno demostraba no su confusión sino su deseo salvaje y caliente.

- Es una lástima que no podamos bailar Lady Haruno.

- No sé bailar Señor Uchiha- si sabía y lo hacía muy bien. Años hacía que en los salones de fiesta de Paris su tarjeta de baile estaba siempre copada.

- Yo le enseño, soy buen maestro- y su tono mordaz les hizo saber a las dos mujeres que no se refería al vals.

Lady Rika trató de llevarse a la chica de allí, ese pervertido, malvado y… y divino hombre no pondría las manos sobre ese pobre corderito de Sakura Haruno… ¡Dios! La mataría, si era verdad lo que escuchó de la boca de Ayame _Oh Rika…me moría, me moría con ese animal dentro de mi _¡Horror! Los hombres y "eso" ¡que vulgar! Tomó a la chica del brazo, pero Mister Uchiha se interpuso ante la urraca.

- No me quite el placer de conversar con Sakura- dijo su nombre de manera suave, cosa que hizo que la chica gritara en su interior- No sea malvada Lady Rika- se acercó suavemente a la mujer y le susurró – no la voy a pervertir _no a la vista de todos _– La mujer se pasmó y sin quererlo le dio una sonrisa tímida a ese sonrió dulcemente, si, Sasuke Uchiha maestro en seducción, una risa coqueta, su voz de seducción y la más fiera abadesa estaría pidiendo piedad.

Tomó a la chica del brazo y de manera cortes la llevó al sofá. Ésta trató de zafarse, pero él no lo permitió. Lady Rika estaba envuelta en una extraña ensoñación y no supo que decir, solo vio a Sakura Haruno mirarla con ojos de suplica, pero ya era demasiado tarde Sasuke Uchiha respiraba a su lado, mejor dicho respiraba en su cuello.

- Besa usted muy bien Sakura.

_No tienes idea, beso maravillosamente, eso fue un mero ensayo Mister Uchiha ¡Diantre! ¿Qué estoy pensando?..._

Se llevó la mano a su pecho y apretó el último de los botones con fuerza y volteó para darle la cara, ella sintió como una de las molestas varillas del corsé se le enterraron de forma dolorosa.

- Se lo dije Mister Uchiha, no se acerque a mí, no sé que pretende, se lo dije, yo…

- Si, usted es mala, lo escuché- la mueca graciosa, diciéndole a ella que no le creía.

- ¿Qué pretende Mister Uchiha?

- Conocerla _a la manera bíblica Milady._

- Ya lo hace.

- No, no la conozco.

La piel de Sakura ardiendo desde hacía una hora ahora, definitivamente se quemaba.

- Su manera de hablar es indecente _y me fascina._

- Yo creo Lady Haruno, que usted como yo estamos hartos de la muy decente manera de hablar de los ingleses.

_Hasta la coronilla._

- Es decir Mister Uchiha ¿Qué no gusta de la poesía?- ella trataba de desviar la conversación.

- ¡Dios! Milady…amo la poesía, pero no con todo el sopor estúpido y pomposo como se recita en los salones de té, es fastidioso y arruina la gracia de un poema, nosotros los británicos escribimos magníficamente, pero no sabemos leer, toda esa pasión, ese fuego y ese ardor arruinados por la tontería... "Mira esta pulga, y mira cuan pequeño es el favor que tú, cruel me rehúsas; me pico a mi primero; luego a ti. Y en esta pulga tú sangre y la mía se han confundido- la voz perfecta y su respiración sobre ella- ¿puede qué hay en tal hecho, pecado, vergüenza, o perdida de la virginidad? Pero este insecto disfruta sin matrimonio, y el muy consentido con nuestras sangres se atiborra. En cambio tal cosa no se no es permitida a nosotros"- Él recitó el poema más sucio, vulgar de toda la literatura inglesa: "la pulga" poema sobre el sexo y el disfrute, poema prohibido y que todos en Inglaterra se sabían y que disfrutaban a sus anchas- John Donne ¿no es maravilloso? Él sabía lo que el dichoso insecto era- y soltó la carcajada.

Sakura estaba que corría a beber todo el vino que allí había, ese hombre y su voz hablando del pecado y el placer prohibido ¿qué podía ser más excitante que eso?

- Me gusta más Keats.

- No mienta, apuesto que se lee todos esos poemas sucios en su alcoba y se pregunta que quisieron decir esos idiotas poetas y sus muy sucias metáforas- y tomó su mano y pasó uno de sus dedos por el centro de su palma.

_¡Dios! Ayúdame… quiero besarlo de nuevo._

Un recuerdo fugaz de un chico de piel aceituna que la besaba en un viejo establo mientras que ella reía por todo el poder que tenía sobre él hizo que el deseo desaforado por besar a Sasuke Uchiha se perdiera. Supo que no podía mostrarse frente a ese hombre como una niña tímida porque ese supuesto sobre ella, hacía que el creyera que ella alentaba su galanteo descarado y maravilloso. La "princesa encantada" respiró y dejo salir a la caprichosa y malvada chica de esa época, unas palabras para desalentar a todo hombre molesto que se le acercaba. Aunque en ese momento se le quería lanzar a Sasuke Uchiha y pasar su lengua por su perfecta barbilla.

Lady Sakura levantó su cara y se puso su máscara de indiferencia.

- Si lo que pretende Mister Uchiha es seducirme, no pierda el tiempo conmigo, no soy una niña de dieciocho años que se desmaya frente a su lenguaje provocador, yo ya pasé por eso, cuando le dije en el jardín que soy mala no es por alentar su seducción hacia mi, lo dije porque usted no me interesa, su cara bonita me aburre y sus modales de niño perverso me son indiferentes- El rostro de Mister Uchiha cambió de manera abrupta- y si lo besé fue porque quizás estaba demasiado aburrida- se paró del sofá las telas de seda de su vestido color malva sonaron – yo no soy su tipo de dama- le dio la mano- fue un placer Mister Uchiha- pero no pudo evitar hacer lo que iba a hacer, se inclinó un poco hacía él- sí…Mister Uchiha leo poesía prohibida en mi alcoba y en francés.

Dio dos pasos y se alejó, se moría por voltear hacía él _no mires, no mires Sakura Haruno…no mires _y no, no lo hizo. Corrió hacia su padre.

Si Lady Haruno hubiese mirado, habría observado la cara de burla y de estupor de ese hombre.

_Vaya, vaya…con Lady Haruno ¿con que es una invitación a la __**cacería? Mi deporte favorito.**_

Pero a pesar de la burla y del cinismo del primer momento, ese _leo poesía prohibida en mi alcoba…y lo besé porque estaba demasiado aburrida _lo llenó de una serie de incógnitas, además de sentir su orgullo herido ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que él la aburría? ¿Ella? Que seguramente no habría tenido un día divertido en su vida. De pronto se vio casado con esa mujer, unos días, unos meses, quizás un año; la posibilidad era repugnante _tendré que soportar su orgullo, quizás en verdad no guarda en su interior una mujer de verdad, es como dicen todos una roca _pero aún así el beso mordelón, las misteriosas palabras sobre su maldad y la lectura prohibida en su alcoba eran algo….algo ¿inquietante? _¡No! Sasuke Uchiha, la odio…esto lo hago por mi, por mi hermana y por el bebé…esta mujer no podrá conmigo, es solo el primer paso, el primer paso._

Se paró y fue hacia los enorme balcones de la enorme casa en _Chelsea Street_ y de sus bolsillos sacó su pitillera de oro que seguramente tendría que empeñar; prendió un cigarrillo mientras bebía una copa de coñac…miró el Londres oscuro y frío, él amaba aquella ciudad y su aire de crimen _no me iré de aquí nunca, pertenezco a este lugar y ni Alistair Sinclair, Karin Nishida y la socarrona Lady Haruno podrán conmigo _Por un momento pensó en que hubiese sido mejor ser el hijo de cualquier fulano y no tener que soportar todas las idioteces con que tenía que lidiar, al menos siendo un don nadie sin un penique en el bolsillo no tendría que responderle a nadie y no sentiría la culpa de saber que en ese momento su padre Fugaku estaría revolcándose en la tumba porque su hijo estaba a punto de enlodar el nombre del hombre más bueno y digno que existió en toda Inglaterra.

_Perdóname Padre…algún día seré el hijo que hubieras querido que yo fuera, perdóname papá, por favor. _

Pero la imagen de Lady Haruno subiéndose a su impresionante carruaje le dijo a Sasuke Uchiha que quizás lo que le haría a la pobre mujer lo condenaría para siempre.

Estaba desesperada por irse. Le rogó a su padre que se fueran y éste no tuvo más remedio.

Se subió al coche y lo vio en el balcón, fumaba ¡Que belleza! Los ojos azabaches no se le despegaban _¿qué quiere ese hombre? ¿Volverme loca?... ¡Que calor!_

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?

Ella tosió.

- Nada padre.

- Pareces nerviosa.

- No, sólo tengo calor.

Souta Haruno la miró de forma extraña ¿calor? Si era una de las noches más frías del año. Pero no dijo nada, su hija era un ser extraño y él no era bueno leyendo a las mujeres, para Souta Haruno las damas eran seres que se movían en un mundo diferente al de él. Amaba a su hija, no tanto como hubiese amado a un chico, pero en fin….Había sido educado en un mundo en que demostrar afecto era sinónimo de populacho.

El carruaje emprendió el camino hacia Kensington.

Llegaron a la casa, una enorme propiedad, la mejor de toda la calle.

Sakura se lanzó sin esperar que uno de los sirvientes la ayudara a bajar. La sirvienta abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Milady.

- ¡Hinatta!- ella gritó.

El ama de llaves, Hinata Hyuga salió al encuentro de su ama. Era mayor que Sakura solo por tres años, era una mujer hermosa, pequeña, culta, pero con un gran defecto: nació pobre, cosa que la condenó como toda mujer inglesa sin dote a ser o institutriz, ama de llaves, mucama o prostituta. Su madre la esposa de un vicario le enseñó a leer y a escribir y su padre a hablar en francés y a leer latín. Cuando contaba con dieciocho años conoció el amor de su vida, pero éste un niño rico en decadencia y con unos padres que lo presionaron hasta el cansancio y él asfixiado por las rígidas normas sociales no tuvo más remedio que casarse con otra mujer. Al morir sus padres se empleó como institutriz de varias niñas de clase alta, pero la experiencia fue desagradable y humillante. Finalmente tuvo la suerte de conseguir trabajo como mucama de Souta Haruno. Durante años aprendió el pequeño y sutil secreto de toda la servidumbre inglesa, ver, oír y callar. Cuando la vieja ama de llaves murió ella tomó su lugar, además ayudó el hecho de que Lady Haruno gustó de ella y en secreto rompieron la vieja norma de que entre el amo y su sirviente no era posible ningún tipo de calidez. Dicha norma se rompió por completo un día cuando Hinata escondida en una cortina lloraba, ya que su amor, el único hombre que ella amaría para siempre estaba sentado en la mesa con su esposa, cenando y hablando con Souta Haruno. Sakura la descubrió y Hinata asfixiada por el dolor le contó que Sir Naruto Uzumaki fue su amante. Meses después la misma Sakura pudo comprobar que aquel hombre de modales perfectos, la amaba igual y que se consolaba con verla cada vez que visitaba a su padre en Kensignton. Pero al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga, Sakura, hizo que Hinata nunca fuera la encargada de recibir y atenderlo. Sir Uzumaki comprendió lo que ocurría y un día se atrevió a preguntar por ella, la contestación de Lady Haruno fue dura: _Le recomiendo Señor Uzumaki que no pregunte por mi ama de llaves, hace años tomó una decisión sea hombre y aténgase a las consecuencias _los ojos azules de aquel la miraron seriamente _Yo sé lo que hice, no debe ser tan dura en juzgarme Lady Haruno, nosotros sabemos en que clase de teatro ridículo nos movemos, dígale que la amo y que no hay día en que no piense en ella _Naruto se atrevió a hacer algo que ningún hombre de su condición social haría y mucho menos frente a una mujer: hablar de sus sentimientos y de su deseo carnal _me muero por tocarla una vez más, al menos sus manos _Lady Haruno no contestó nada, tan solo sintió lástima por ambos. Le contó a Hinata la extraña conversación y se sorprendió al escuchar a su ama de llaves decir _un día Sakura él tuvo la posibilidad de pelear por mí y no lo hizo, ahora es demasiado tarde, si un hombre ama una mujer debe ser un guerrero y él decidió no serlo _Y nunca Hinat Hyuga volvió a hablar del tema.

Para ambas mujeres la amistad se tornó en un espacio de libertad. Sakura descubrió que su ama de llaves era una mujer picara, divertida y para nada amargada y Hinata supo que Lady Haruno era alguien cálido y amable, salido de lo común entre la aristocracia inglesa y sobre todo una mujer que nunca juzgó su pasado, porque Hinata presentía que su ama tenía también el suyo, solo era mirar los maravillosos y sugestivos vestidos que guardaba en los armarios, sobre todo el rojo; además del cuadro que ocultaba en su habitación al sur de inglaterra. Un cuadro donde la mal llamada solterona de Londres posaba de la manera más lasciva del mundo.

- ¡Hinata!- Sakura corrió escaleras arriba, las enorme e interminables escaleras de caoba.

Abrió la puerta de manera violenta, la ama de llaves la siguió.

- ¿Qué tienes?- Vio a la mujer tratar desesperadamente de quitarse el vestido de manera infructuosa.

- ¡Quítame todo esto! No puedo respirar.

Fue hacia ella y empezó a quitarle pieza a pieza, vestido, fondo, polizón, corsé, miriñaque. Al final ella solo con un fondo pareció respirar con tranquilidad, soltó su melena y se sentó en la enorme cama de su enorme habitación.

- Hoy estas más caprichosa con la ropa que todos los días Sakura.

- Sabes que odio todo esto ¿cómo se supone que una viva metida en todo esta cantidad de tela?

- ¿Sería más fácil andar desnuda?

- ¡Por favor! Al menos sin algo que me apriete y sofoque tanto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Fue más difícil el teatro hoy?

- ¡Espantoso! Todos hablando cosas tontas, Lady Namiko y sus sales, la cantidad de cubiertos en la cena, yo tosiendo como una tonta _y ¡ese hombre!_

- Dile a tu padre que odias eso.

- ¡Por Dios Hinata! Él no me escucharía, nunca lo hace, mi padre solo quiere que yo pretenda todo el tiempo y no puedo más con eso, quiero irme al sur, no quiero volver en meses, quiero irme.

- No puede Milady.

- ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que aguantar? Quisiera ser otra persona.

- ¿Quién? ¿La chica del cuadro?- Hinata levantó la ceja divertida.

- La extraño Hinata, extraño a esa mujer.

- Haz que vuelva.

- No puedo, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No la conoces, no la conoces.

- Eres tú Sakura.

- Si, yo, pero no la puedo traer de regreso.

- Milady, usted tiene una ventaja.

- ¿Qué ventaja?

- Es rica, la excentricidad es algo que a los ricos se les permite, en nosotros los pobres es un pecado.

- ¡No! ese hombre haría mofa de mi, le contaría a todos.

- Si, él me odia y mi padre no soportaría el escándalo.

- Algún día se sabrá Sakura.

- ¡No!

- Se sabrá.

Lady Haruno bajó la cabeza de manera resignada.

Esa noche, primera vez en siete años había deseado con fuerzas volver a ser joven y no tener miedo a divertirse. Los ojos azabaches de Sasuke Uchiha la invitaban a jugar.

Xxx

En su casa Sasuke Uchiha estaba planeando como acercársele a Lady Haruno.

Se moría por ir a jugar y meterse en la cama de una linda damita, al menos ir a la casa de Nadeshko Ulopm y divertirse un poco hablando con ella, pero no podía y lo odiaba, pues con el plan de dar caza a la solterona de Sakura tenía que cuidar su reputación, tan solo esperaba terminar con el plan y volver a su vida de libertino desaforado, porque, no, no señor, no renunciaría tan fácil a eso. Todos los grandes caballeros de Inglaterra lo hacían, el no sería la excepción. Lo que más le fastidiaba era guardar su apetito sexual, ¡Diablos! Era joven y potente, adoraba acostarse con una mujer, era bueno en eso, se enorgullecía de atontar a las mujeres y hacerles gritar ¡viva la reina! Si la vieja urraca supiese, seguramente le daría una medalla por llevar el honor de la hombría inglesa muy alto ¡Ja! Pensó en Lady Haruno _soy mala Mister Uchiha _¡Por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué concepto de maldad puede tener la buena Lady Haruno? ¿Toser demasiado? ¿No ir a misa un domingo? ¿Mirar una imagen de ese libro divertido que corría de mano en mano por todo Londres en el que se hablaba del muy divertido acto de pecar y que en la India era casi sagrado?. Si, pobres solteronas preguntándose ¿cómo se hacía aquello? ¡Tonta mujer! Sin embargo se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, pero inmediatamente lleno de impaciencia pensó _¡necesitas una mujer! ¿Estás pensando en el beso de esa solterona? ¡Diablos! _Si, porque aquel beso le supo a gloria almíbar y miel. Agitó la cabeza y borró la imagen inmediatamente _¡Idiota! La falta de una mujer te hace pensar cosas sobre esa cosilla ridícula._

Seguramente la moral de la solterona era tan estricta que cualquier insinuación la haría huir ¿cómo se conquista una mujer como esas? Se preguntaba ¿qué cosas le gustaban? ¡Oh por favor! No, tenía que hacer el drama ridículo y cursi sobre el caballero galante que solo deseaba poseer la mano de la dama en cuestión ¡Que imbecilidad! Odiaba esa filosofía cursi y melodramática. Niñas tontas suspirando por hombres asexuados y soporíferos que recitaban poesía religiosa y que decían: "Tú eres la mujer de mi vida" y para colmo guardaban un mechón de su cabello en un relicario.

La enorme casa estaba vacía, ya no podía pagarle a la servidumbre y su hermana Ino era la que limpiaba la casa y hacía la cena. Ella tenía sus manos quemadas y el alimento le quedaba horroroso, además con casi cinco meses de embarazo no podía moverse demasiado. Su amante Itachi un grandulón estúpido, según Sasuke, se escabullía de la casa de su ama y trataba de ayudarle a la mujer en las cosas de la casa. Su hermana lo amaba como una loca y el tontón parecía que también, pero ambos estaban concientes de las pocas posibilidades que tenían. Su hermana lloraba en las noches; ella creía que su destino y el de su hijo serían terribles, un hijo bastardo, el padre un sirviente y su hermano el canalla más grande de toda Inglaterra. Ino que puso aspirar a casarse con el mismo nieto de la reina y simplemente fijó sus ojos en un tal Itachi.

Sasuke pateó una silla, tomó algo de coñac y se sobrepuso a sus escrúpulos. Si, iba a enamorar a Lady Sakura Haruno.

Le escribiría una carta, una carta donde él expresaría los puros y dulces sentimientos que ella le provocaba, soltó una carcajada burlona. Tomó la tinta y la pluma y puso la primera línea.

_Mí querida y respetada Lady Haruno…_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién a esta hora?- fue a abrir, nunca en sus veintinueve años había abierto una puerta. La sorpresa era harto fastidiosa- ¡Karin!- si, ahora la mujer le repugnaba, es más y para su sorpresa ella nunca le fue muy agradable, se hizo su amante porque ella igualaba su perversión- ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

- ¿De verdad querido?- ella sonrió, tenía un vestido negro con un insinuante escote.

- No, pero soy educado.

Ella fue hacía él y lo quiso besar.

- Me extrañas, lo sé.

No, no la extrañaba, extrañaba las fornicadas interminables, pero nada más.

- No- la miró con burla.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Ino desde la escalera dijo:

- ¡No! una mujer como usted no entra a mi casa.

La mujer de furioso pelo rojo enfureció.

- ¿Una mujer como yo? No soy la que lleva un hijo sin padre en su vientre.

Sasuke enfureció.

- ¡Fuera!

- No, quiero hablar contigo sobre Lady Haruno- miró a la rubia Ino, a quien siempre envidió por su belleza – y si usted Ino no me permite, mañana, la noticia de su preñez correrá por todo Londres.

Ino pateó el suelo, pero no tuvo más remedio y corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Le hables así a mi hermana.

- No seas sensible querido, eso no te queda bien- caminó hacía la oficina privada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber como te va, estamos impacientes- Los ojos observaron de manera impaciente a su antiguo amante -¿algún progreso?

- No quiero que me presionen.

Ella juntó sus manos enguantadas y una mueca juguetona se dibujó en el rostro perfecto.

- No me digas… ¿aún no la tienes comiendo de tu mano? Me sedujiste a los dos días de conocerte querido.

Sasuke se le acercó y sonrió de manera clara y juguetona.

- Eso es porque tú eres fácil cariño- Karin levantó su mano para abofetear al hombre, pero éste detuvo el golpe y de manera tierna beso los dedillos de la mujer- Shiii…Vamos Karin, no te enojes- y de manera perversa mordió uno de aquellos dedos largos envueltos en hermosos guantes de gamuza. Ella soltó una carcajada, volteó y se topó con la carta, es decir con el encabezamiento.

- ¿Le escribes? Nunca me escribiste a mí, querido.

- Nunca le he escrito a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre.

Karin tomó la hoja entre sus manos.

- Mi querida y respetada Lady Haruno ¡Que tierno!- puso la carta sobre la mesa y se sentó en una pequeña silla- quiero escuchar más.

- Vete de mi casa.

- No, Kimimaru necesita pruebas, escuchar como redactas la carta será una de ellas- Además te voy a dar dinero para que mantengas tu imagen de caballero unos días más.

- No quiero tu dinero.

- ¡No seas tonto! Después devolverás todo esto cuando te cases con la solterona, no es un regalo es un préstamo, no te sientas tan ofendido, no es hora Sasuke Uchiha de tener escrúpulos…vamos querido escribe ¿no te sientes retado? Esa mujer y su moral de hierro, vamos Sasuke es jugar, eres un apostador, juega a ganar, si ella no te excita, que te excite ver cómo su moral y buenas costumbres caen frente a tu seducción.

Sí, eso era, a lo único a lo que un tahúr no podía negarse era a ser retado.

- Todo o nada- su perfecto rostro hizo un gesto mordaz.

- Eso es querido…todo o nada.

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y se aprestó a escribir. Por un momento cuando el hombre hermoso escribía la carta, el rostro de Karin se transformó sin que él se diera cuenta en una mascara de profundo odio.

_Maldito…no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo._

- Querido escríbele una carta cursi, seguramente le va a encantar, a las solteronas aburridas les encanta eso… ¡la mataras!

Una expresión burlona en Sasuke Uchiha se aprestó a escribir. Cambió el _Mí querida y respetada Lady Haruno _por:

_Mi dulce y tímida Sakura…_

Si, seguramente ella se desmayaría.

Oh que equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **sachita1212 **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc, muchas gracias nena eres la mejor espero y no te decepcione...

**N/A: **¡**H**ola Chicas y Chicos!... ¿Cómo están? Yo bueno ando algo triste mi bisabuela anda muy enferma, la verdad es que no quisiera que le pasara nada pero, las cosas son así y dios sabe que la amo con todo mi corazón. Bueno creo que si siguen las cosas asi como se ven sobre las reglas de los fics o me tendré que mudar o tendré que bajarle al tono de las cosas. Bueno espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto de cazar y ser cazado se pone muy interesante.<strong>_

* * *

><p>FALSAS APARIENCIA 4<p>

_Mi dulce y tímida Sakura._

_Me dirijo a usted de manera tierna y dulce. Creo que mi pasión por su presencia me hace ser muy atrevido. Porque si Lady Haruno, usted querida dama ha robado mi corazón. Se preguntará ¿cómo? Si yo apenas la conozco, pero el amor tiene extraños caminos. Una mirada suya bastó para que este pobre hombre sintiera que sin usted no era posible vivir. _

_Usted Lady Haruno provoca en mí, tiernos suspiros y gratos pensamientos. _

_La primera vez que la vi fue en el teatro junto a su honorable padre, aún recuerdo el hermoso vestido azul que tenía, este resaltaba su figura grácil y adorable. Lloraba como una niña pequeña al ver cómo los amantes de Verona iban hacia la muerte, fue conmovedor, mi corazón de cínico sintió por primera vez que algo noble y puro se ponía ante mis ojos. La he visto, la he seguido por todo Londres, pero su indiferencia de diosa no ha permitido que sus ojos se posen sobre este mortal. _

_Hace una semana tomé una decisión drástica querida Sakura ¿puedo llamarla así? Quiero creer que si, pues deseo que su nombre poético me pertenezca. Pero no, no quiero desviar mi confesión de amor hacia usted hablando de mis desvaríos apasionados, pues usted dulce doncella no merece que un pobre desdichado descargue sobre su noble ser todo lo que yo siento. _

_Si, Lady Haruno la deseo con fervor, ¡No! no se sienta ofendida, no quiero que su pureza se vea violentada por mis deseos de hombre febril, pero me siento asfixiado Mi lady, como le decía he tomado una drástica decisión y esa es amarla en silencio, mas no me diga Sakura que me aleje de usted, que no desee verla en cada oportunidad, que no me le acerque para disfrutar el embriagador perfume de su ser, la hipnótica sensación de su pureza. Un hombre como yo necesita redención y usted y su maravilloso ser me lo proporcionan. _

_Aquellas palabras que pronunció sobre su "maldad" las puedo creer Mi lady, porque si le quita a este hombre el placer de observarla, entonces su maldad no tendrá fin. Quiero ser un santo, quiero la purificación a su lado Mi lady, no sea cruel mi dama, permítame que este pecador sea bendecido por tan perfecta mujer._

_Suyo para siempre Sasuke Uchiha._

La carcajada de Karin se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¡Dios! Que sarta de tonterías.

Sasuke quería vomitar de fastidio ¡escribir una carta tan idiota! Con esa cantidad de lenguaje empalagoso _¿Pureza? ¿Redención? ¿Castidad? _¿Hasta qué punto tendría que continuar semejante teatro idiota?

- Siento pena por la pobre solterona.

Karin sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

- No sentirás pena cuando te veas casado y disfrutando de semejante fortuna Sasuke Uchiha.

- Toda la maldita sociedad de Londres me va a odiar.

La belleza pelirroja se levantó de su silla y fue hacía el hombre que agitaba la carta casi con asco.

- Nadie te va a odiar querido, tu matrimonio con Lady Haruno será como todo matrimonio ingles: perfecto frente a todos e indiferente en privado, quizás cuando esto ocurra, puedes volver a mi cama ¿no es eso lo que hacen todos los caballeros? Ella tendrá lo que quiere y tú tendrás lo que quieres, el dinero y el respeto. El abandonarla y preñarla no se verá mal, dirás simplemente que los negocios no dan espera ¿no es la excusa perfecta? Todos lo hacen, y si tienes tanto miedo al que dirán, cada año vendrás y la llevarás al teatro y fingirás ser el esposo modelo.

- Ella me odiará.

- ¿Y qué importa? ¿Cuándo los sentimientos de alguien te han importado querido?- el tono de la mujer fue ronco y lleno de veneno.

Sasuke sonrió ¡nunca! ¡Jamás! Él no sentía nada por nadie. Ni siquiera por el padre. Un niño egoísta y depravado, eso era él ¿amar? ¿Odiar? ¿Sentir? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Palabrería de escritores melodramáticos y enfermizos. Él solo quería vivir, no sentir, no apegarse a nada, solo vivir el momento y el placer. Al final la vejez llegaría y él tendría el goce de saber que a pesar de los años él fue capaz de estar por encima de la idiota ética y moral que tanto odiaba y que su padre tanto respetaba, pues al escribir esa carta a la tonta Lady Haruno supo que aquel tufillo moral que había tenido unas horas antes diciendo y jurando a su padre muerto que sería un mejor ser humano se había evaporado. ¡Que diablos! El viejo ya estaba muerto, ahora tendría que sobrevivir y la honestidad tendría que irse para los quintos infiernos.

Sasuke miró a la mujer, sino fuera porque la mujer le había jugado tan sucio, seguramente la fornicaría sobre el escritorio. No le gustaban las mujeres que tenían cartas ocultas bajo la manga. Sin embargo la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo fuertemente hacía si, y la mordió en los labios con crueldad.

- ¡Bestia!

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Sin embargo te gustaba querida, apuesto que me deseas en este momento.

La mujer gimió…lo deseaba…no, ella sentía mucho más, pero no era el momento…él y su cinismo repulsivo se la comerían viva.

- Tal vez otro día.

- Quizás nunca.

Los ojos de la mujer se achicaron y lo miraron con furia, golpeó el pecho del hombre, pero esto hizo que él se burlara más _maldito bastardo, ella va a borrar esa idiota sonrisa de tu cara _Sasuke no la soltó, agarró su cabello rojo atrapado en un complicado moño y la acercó a la cara.

- Dime querida ¿Por qué Noda Kio odia a la pequeña cosita?

- No sé ¡suéltame!

- Si sabes ¿Qué le hizo?

- ¡No sé!

- ¡Mientes! Algo muy feo pasó allí y ¿Tú? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Acaso el placer que te di no fue suficiente?

- Oh me diste mucho placer Sasuke Uchiha, ninguno de mis amantes ha sido como tú, eres tan sucio y perverso.

- ¿Entonces?- volvió a morderla.

- ¿Entonces?- para Karin, la pregunta ofendía _el maldito egoísta _– entonces nada Mister Uchiha ¡suéltame! Toma el maldito dinero y has que valga la pena- la mujer agarró su pequeña bolsa- te recomiendo que con la carta mandes claveles, sé que ella los ama, y por favor has que la tonta esa caiga rápido, porque en pocos meses el embarazo de tu hermana será visible a la vista de todos- Karin lo señaló- resultados Uchiha, resultados, tu deuda gana intereses- miró la casa y con gesto burlón dijo- si no lo haces todo este lugar será mío y mandaré a derribarlo.

Sasuje se abalanzó furioso.

- Si lo haces te mato.

- Resultados Uchiha, resultados.

La mujer caminó hacia la puerta.

- Solo te digo una cosa Karin, cuando termine toda esta mierda voy a ir tras de ti y no tendré compasión, no me gusta que juegues conmigo, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

Karin volteó y lo miró con desprecio fingido. Salió de la enorme casa y miró la fachada elegante _Cuando esto termine Sasuke Uchiha serás un hombre destrozado y yo me reiré de ti maldito bastardo._

Sakura a la mañana siguiente recibió la carta y un ramo de claveles ¡Diablos! **¡Detestaba los claveles! ¿Acaso estaba muerta?**

Lady Haruno no sabía si reír o llorar, era la carta más ridícula que le habían escrito, ni siquiera _él _o ninguno de los hombres que la habían cortejándole habían escrito algo semejante.

Ella había tenido de los hombres que la cortejaron en Paris, música, poesía, estallidos de amor romántico y pasión. Hasta hizo que muchos de ellos pelearan por ella a muerte….

Y esta carta tonta ¡Por amor de Dios!

No negó que sintió algo de decepción hacía Sasuke Uchiha, ella sabía que él era capaz de muchas más cosas; no de cartas almibaradas y mal escritas. Estaban también los claveles, flores que ella odiaba a muerte, que poco la conocía. Pero no lo pudo culpar en ese punto, nadie la conocía ¡gracias a Dios!

Tomó la carta y la leyó con indiferencia _Se que eres capaz de algo mejor _porque aquel hombre que le había susurrado a un animal de manera sensual, que tenía como amante a la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra, aquel del que todas las damas hablaban, que tocaba a Liszt tan bellamente y que recitaba poesía sucia y perfecta no podía ser este niño que escribía cartas como un mocoso de catorce años. Seguramente las palabras escritas sobre el papel obedecían más a la imagen que ella proyectaba ¡por favor Señor Uchiha! Ninguna mujer por muy pura que sea, desea cartas de amor tierno y dulce, cartas de amor con un dejo casi santo ¡no! las mujeres querían cartas de amor de fuego, promesas de besos salvajes, caricias lentas y agonizantes y pasión capaz de incendiar las frías tierras de Escocia. Que tonta imagen de las mujeres, la ramera y la virgen desean lo mismo, solo que la hipocresía reinante en todo el país hacía que las mujeres dijeran semejantes tonterías sobre la pureza nívea del amor. ¡Diantre! Que bobadas tan grandes. Porque ella Lady Haruno sabía muy bien que en los muy puros cuartos de todas las señoritas inglesas habían fotos, libros, dibujos de hombres y mujeres desnudos que se enredaban y gozaban de manera lasciva. Ella escuchó a muchas chicas hablar de cómo se tocaban impúdicamente, o cómo muchas de ellas preguntaban a sus amigas recién casadas que era lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas; cuál era el misterio de la "consumación" Lady Haruno reía secretamente.

Tomó las flores y las puso en un jarrón, pero dio la orden de que éstas fueran puestas en una de las habitaciones de los invitados, donde ella no pudiera verlas.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su padre y tomó una hoja, la pluma y la tinta y se dispuso a contestar.

_Señor Sasuke Uchiha._

_He recibido su carta, sus palabras son muy amables y le doy las gracias por expresar sus sentimientos hacía mi. Pero de antemano le digo, no insista, seguramente miles de mujeres en Londres darían media vida porque usted caballero se fijara en ellas. Los sentimientos que usted expresa me son gratos más por mi vanidad de mujer que por otra cosa, más he de asegurarle que señor que no pasan de ser eso: vanidad. No deseo ser grosera, ni impertinente, pero usted no me conoce, no sabe quién soy yo, por lo tanto "esa pasión" que dice sentir por mí es tan sólo quizás, un pequeño capricho producido por mi negativa hacia usted. _

_Con esto me despido._

_Atentamente._

_Sakura Haruno._

- ¡Hinata!- llamó a su ama de llaves, quien vino de manera pronta- dile a uno de los sirvientes que lleven esta carta a la dirección que allí está escrita.

Hinata miró el nombre del destinatario.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Quién es?

- Un hombre muy hermoso y peligroso.

Los ojillos grises de la mujer brillaron de emoción.

- ¿Muy hermoso?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Entonces Milady? ¿Qué espera?

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

- No es para mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él no es para mí.

- Oh Milady, le he oído decir eso varias veces y sé que no es producto de su arrogancia, usted es hermosa y rica. ¿Por qué ese hombre y ninguno es para usted?

Hinata se atrevía a preguntar cosas tan intimas, ya habían saltado las barreras entre ama y sirviente.

- Fue una decisión Hinata, mejor para mí y mejor para ellos.

- No entiendo Sakura.

Sakura no contestó, se fue hacia el espejo de uno de los pasillos y se miró de manera concentrada en él. Un pensamiento secreto un recuerdo de algo y Hinata la vio sonreír de manera maliciosa y misteriosa. Su ama escondía cosas que quizás la mujer del cuadro le podría contar.

Sasuke Uchiha leyó la carta y la quemó de rabia.

¿Qué se creía la cosilla esa? Estas mujeres sin gracia diciendo que no ¡por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué hiciera todo el teatro de amante desesperado? ¿Escribir cartas de amor enfermizo? ¡Mierda! Quizás eso era lo que ella deseaba. Una solterona como esa quería romance a lo Jane Austen ¡maldita sea! Todas las mujeres y esos idiotas libros, ojala pudiera ir al pasado y arrancarle la cabeza a la solterona escritora y decirle que se callara para no tener que escuchar a todas ellas suspirando como idiotas por esos personajes aburridos que llenaron de cucarachas las cabezas insulsas de niñas tontas.

Suspiró y aceptó el hecho de que tendría que hacer el tonto melodrama romántico.

_Mi dulce señorita Haruno._

_¿Qué pretende? ¿Condenar mi corazón a la miseria? ¿Enloquecerme? ¿Echar fuego a esta herida que poco a poco va creciendo en mí? ¡Cruel! ¡Malvada! Oh ahora si lo creo, usted es mala, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, deleitarme con su rostro ¿Por qué me dice no de una manera tan rotunda? ¡Piedad de mí!_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

- Por todos los santos del cielo- exclamó Sakura.

Tomó una hoja y de manera escueta contestó.

_Señor Uchiha._

_He dicho que no. No, es la palabra que usted escuchará de mí._

_Sakura Haruno._

Muerto de rabia y de impaciencia tomó su abrigo y se aprestó a ir a la casa de la mujer.

Tocó la puerta de la muy impresionante mansión de fachada blanca. Sakura lo vio desde su habitación y le dijo a Hinata que simplemente le dijera que hacía casi una hora ella había partido unos días a Bath.

Escondida en su habitación tratando de no correr escaleras abajo para ver a ese hombre a quien deseaba besar de manera desesperada. Ni siquiera _él _le había provocado tantas emociones juntas, pero ¡no! ¡Dios no! Lady Haruno sabía que si dejaba salir a la coqueta de Paris, todo se iría para el demonio y no podía _él _no lo merecía, al menos ella haría eso por _él._

Hinata lo recibió. Se quedó mirándolo con la actitud reservada de la servidumbre, pero por dentro se decía _¡Santo Cristo! ¿Qué es eso? _La belleza de Sasuke Uchiha quizás para Hinata era opacada por la rubia y melancólica belleza de su antiguo amante, pero no podía dejar de admirar ese hombre frente a ella que la miraba con ojos picaros.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el impresionante esplendor de la impresionante mansión. Cortinas de terciopelo, enormes cuadros que enmarcaban la entrada, la escalera interminable de madera de cedro, los muebles estilo regenta, la alfombra de un azul oscuro, porcelana de bailarinas que graciosas parecían moverse en el aire, tan solo uno de los cuadros podrían pagar su deuda. Todo aquel lujo en aquella casa y él y su hermana viéndose a gatas para sobrevivir; la vocecilla de la ambición gritó en él _esto es para mi…oh si Lady Haruno, serás mía tú y tu maldito dinero._

Hinata quien conocía el rostro de la ambición inmediatamente disgustó de él.

- Lady Haruno partió hace una hora con su padre hacía Bath Milord.

Sasuke miró a la sirviente y le sonrió de manera burlona.

- ¿Bath?- No creía ni una sola palabra- ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- No lo sé Milord- El ama de llaves no parpadeaba, lo miraba de manera directa, cosa que hizo sentir al cínico un poco incómodo.

- Déle a Lady Haruno un mensaje por mí.

- Lo haré con prontitud.

Sasuke caminó hacía la mujer quien estaba incómoda con ese hombre frente a ella.

- Dígale que es inevitable, que puede huir de mi, pero que es inevitable.

Hinata sabía que ella era una simple sirvienta, pero su temperamento franco y honesto hizo que a pesar del rango de ella frente al fino caballero ella preguntara.

- Inevitable ¿Qué señor Uchiha?

- Ella sabe, ella lo sabe- Se paró cerca de la pequeña mujer, la miró de arriba abajo con gesto de arrogancia. Tomó la mano de Hinata con suavidad y la llevó a sus labios y le dio un beso suave y seductor- Hasta pronto- sonrió y esperó que ella le abriera la puerta.

Salió a la calle, hacía un frío casi doloroso. Miró hacia una de las ventanas, donde minutos antes había visto un movimiento leve de cortinas. Sabía que ella estaba allí mirándolo. Sin vergüenza clavó sus ojos azabaches de manera profunda y apasionada sabiendo que en ese instante los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura hacían lo mismo con él. Su sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara, tomó su sombrero e hizo una reverencia juguetona.

Tras la cortina Lady Haruno sostenía su pecho que se apretaba de manera dolorosa bajo el corpiño.

"_No tiene derecho a ser tan hermoso… ¿Qué quieres de mi Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué buscas?" _aterrada Sakura pensaba que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar su temperamento ardiente, de alguna manera Sasuke Uchiha quizás intuía la clase de mujer que ella era. Hombres como esos, entendían la naturaleza apasionada en un leve gesto. Quizás aquel beso demente dado en la fiesta dejo en él el sabor de alguien que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Se asustó, quizás a pesar de los siete años de rigurosa frialdad, quizás de alguna manera el encuentro con ese hombre estaba haciendo que "la princesa encantada" estuviese despertando de su tremendo letargo.

¡No! ella hizo una promesa… ¡la hizo! Más intuía que de una manera u otra la presencia divina de ese hombre haría en cualquier momento emerger a la antigua niña caprichosa y terrible y que ella quebrantaría la promesa hecha hacía tantos años. Tenía terror, pues sabía que aquella promesa fue hecha más por la culpa que por un real arrepentimiento o por una real pasión.

Los ojos azules y tranquilos de _él _la miraron tan tiernamente y escuchó su voz de niño tierno diciéndole al oido _Je t'aime, Je t'aime Je t'aime, tu es le ciel pour moi, vous êtes le ciel Sakura, Je t'aime toujours… toujours_.

- Perdóname _¿Por qué no pude amarte? Hubiese sido tan fácil._

Oyó el toque de Hinata sobre su puerta.

- Adelante Hinata.

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta y observó la agitación de su ama, ella conocía esa agitación; trató de ocultar su sorpresa, en seis años conociendo a la muy parca Milady de pronto ésta se presentó como una mujer.

- El señor Uchiha dejó un mensaje.

- No quiero escucharlo.

- Él dijo que era inevitable.

- ¡Te dije que no quería escucharlo! ¡Dios!- caminó por toda la habitación, se llevó su mano al rostro llena de impaciencia- ¡Ese hombre irritante!

- Y hermoso Milady.

- No quiero saber nada de él, nada de él.

- Es un hombre peligroso Sakura.

El caminar de felino de Lady Haruno se paró por un momento.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Usted corre peligro Milady.

- ¿Peligro?

- Si, de enamorarse de él.

- No, no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo voy a permitir Hinata- Sakura irguió su delgado cuerpo, alzó su rostro y volvió a la expresión de mujer dura- He conocido hombres como ese, sé lo que quieren.

- ¿Y qué quieren Milady?

- Un reto.

- No entiendo Sakura.

- Cazadores, esos hombres juegan a cazar Hinata.

La pequeña ama de llaves se acercó a la mujer, su única amiga.

- No quiero que la lastimen Milady.

Sakura soltó una carcajada que para Hinata vino de una mujer que ella desconocía.

-No te preocupes querida amiga, yo sé jugar los juegos del cazador.

La sirvienta hizo un gesto de curiosidad y diversión, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. No sabía que Lady Haruno conocía los juegos del cazador, los había jugado en Paris y siempre había ganado.

/::/

Harto de tener que aparentar, deseoso de hundir su carne en una mujer y de castigar a la insulsa de Lady Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha fue al lugar donde seguramente y de manera furiosa mordería a una gatita hasta hacerla maullar.

La pequeña mujer se desnudó con prontitud, era un buen día Señor Uchiha se acostaría con ella, si por la chica fuese no le cobraría un penique.

El hombre divino se desnudó, soltó una carcajada y mordió a la mujer en las nalgas.

- Es usted perverso Milord.

- Claro que si preciosa- la puso contra la pared y deslizó su lengua por toda la espalda. La chiquilla gemía de emoción.

- Lo extrañé Milord.

Pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado en llevar a la chica a la cama que no puso atención a las palabras de la muchacha. En un solo movimiento la levantó y la tiro sobre la cama, ella gritó de manera juguetona. Por un momento se quedó mirándolo y él permitió que lo observaran.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves preciosa?

- Oh me gusta mucho señor.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre arrogante con su sexo perverso, le gustaba darle placer a las mujeres, fuesen lo que fuesen, damas o putas, pero estaba demasiado frustrado para pensar en tomarse su tiempo con la mujer en cuestión. Tomó el profiláctico, cosa que agradecía su invención _hijo de perra inteligente _lo deslizó por todo su miembro y sin miramientos y como animal ansioso se arrojó sobre la mujer y la penetró de una sola embestida. La chica gritó de placer.

- ¡Oh Milord!

Pero el caballero en cuestión estaba demasiado ocupado, hambriento y excitado para algo más que en fornicar a la chica hasta la muerte. A la media hora el cuerpo de la mujer estaba agotado por el placer recibido y él sentado desnudo tomando una copa de vino solo pensaba en la tonta de Lady Haruno que se atrevía a negarse al placer de su polla perfecta.

Mikoto Platt, tenía el burdel más refinado de todo Londres; un lugar donde los hombres iban a beber, jugar y dormir con mujeres que al menos no tenían tanto miedo a gritar en las alcobas, porque si, las damas refinadas inglesas, disfrutaban, pero no se permitían gritar de manera desenfadada en sus camas, eso no era símbolo de buen gusto.

Mikoto, como le decían sus conocidos, era una dama en casi todo el sentido de la palabra, alguien delicado, maravillosa conversadora, pero una mujer a quien la vida había golpeado de tal manera y en el que en un momento extremo de su vida tomó la decisión de convertirse en una Madame. Un esposo malvado, un hijo muerto y un terrible secreto la pusieron en ese lugar.

Todas las prostitutas de Inglaterra morían literalmente por pertenecer a la famosa casa, que quedaba en el muy prestigioso barrio de Greenwich; ella reía, pues a pesar de todo "su casa" en aquel barrio era aceptada como un mal necesario. Nadie le hablaba, pero todos la conocían; en algunas ocasiones se topó con sus clientes en la calle, hombres que iban del brazo de sus esposas. Ellos tosían de manera embarazosa y ellas la miraban en un cómplice secreto, pues si, a veces las mujeres agradecían que aquella mujer existiera. Pues a veces matrimonios hechos por conveniencia no daban espacio ni para el amor ni para el placer, así que Mikoto Platt era a veces una bendición, pues les quitaban a esos hombres de encima. Ella les brindaba higiene y secreto. Si, las mejores, las más bonitas, sanas y limpias rameras de Londres estaban en su casa.

Hacía casi un año toda la ciudad había vivido el terror de aquel hombre que había asesinado a varias mujeres en el terrible barrio de White Chapell, mujeres asesinadas de manera brutal por un loco a la que la policía llamó Jack el destripador. Aquella frase _desde el infierno _escrita por él puso en alerta a todo Scotland Yard más nadie supo quién era el demente, pero éste hizo que todo Inglaterra fijara sus ojos en el temible barrio y en sus tremendas condiciones de vida; por eso para las que vivían de su cuerpo trabajar con la Madame era no solo un honor, sino el estar a salvo de la violencia sexual que se vivía en los barrios bajos de Londres.

Mikoto vio bajar al hombre hermoso por las escaleras.

_Es igual a su padre a esa edad… ¡Fugaku! Te extraño mi amor…pero lo tengo a él._

Sasuke besó a la mujer en la mejilla, era la única mujer que le agradaba en el mundo.

- No tengo dinero Mikoto- le guiñó el ojo.

- No importa querido.

- Algún día te pagaré.

Mikoto sabía que el muchacho estaba en una mala situación económica, pero éste era un hombre arrogante y nunca permitiría que una mujer como ella le diera dinero, esto hacía que el dulce corazón de ella sufriera, seguramente el padre pensaría lo mismo. Ella había aceptado con resignación su puesto en el mundo para la muy prestigiosa familia Uchiha.

A los cinco minutos las chica bajó también bajo la mirada de envidia de todas las demás, ella era la favorita de Sasuke Uchiha, es decir que no se acostaba con nadie más, Mikoto se encargaba de eso.

Con ojos de avaricia Sasuke miraba a su amigo Naruto jugar cartas, se moría por participar, el alma de tahúr era muy fuerte en él, pero no tenía un maldito centavo en el bolsillo. Lord Naruto Uzumaki era un maldito con suerte, pero parecía siempre apático al juego y a todo lo demás. Iba se sentaba jugaba enorme cantidades de dinero y ganaba el doble. Nunca se acostaba con ninguna mujer, solo iba jugaba, ganaba, bebía una botella de vino, conversaba con Mikoto o con Sasuke y luego se iba. Era un hombre melancólico y taciturno.

- ¡Vaya Naruto! Quinientas libras, es mucho dinero.

- Suerte en el dinero, sin suerte en el amor.

Sasuke no entendía las frases extrañas que Lord Naruto decía ¡Diablos! ¿Qué importaba el amor cuando tienes una fortuna de millones de libras en el banco?

- ¿Qué importa el amor? ¡Dios! Eres tan melodramático.

- Eres un cínico de porquería- Naruto adoraba a su amigo Sasuke, era todo lo que él habría querido ser: Libre.

- Así sobrevivo amigo.

- Algún día vas a ver Mister Uchiha como el amor lo es todo y el maldito dinero solo es un estorbo.

- El amor no es para mí, el amor no es para los hombres ingleses Naruto, eso déjaselo a los franceses y su idioma empalagoso ¿amas a tu esposa?- Los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron en él con furia y nostalgia. Sasuke adivinó la respuesta- ¿Ves?- se llevó sus manos a su cabello no tan a la moda inglesa- Me voy a casar ¿sabías?

Naruto soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Quién es la víctima?

- Lady Sakura Haruno.

Naruto se paró de la mesa y lo enfrentó con rabia.

- Oh no, no harías eso, ella es una buena mujer.

- Lo haré, ella será mía.

Muerto de impaciencia Naruto se arrojó a su amigo y lo tomó de la casaca.

- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo Uchiha, Lady Haruno no es como las demás mujeres de este país, ella es alguien demasiado bueno y noble para que tú la destruyas con tu cinismo y ambición.

- Quizás me gusta, ella y su dinero, será una buena alianza.

- No, no lo harás.

Sasuke se paró en todo el esplendor de su estatura y se enfrentó al hombre un poco más bajo que él.

- No me vengas a mí con escrúpulos Naruto ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar? Estas casado con una mujer que desprecias, que no soportas ¿Quién eres tú?

A la mente de Lord Uzumaki llegó la imagen de Hinata y sus ojos grises llorando aquel día en el viejo establo donde le hizo el amor por última vez antes de decirle que se casaba con otra, si ¿Quién era él? El ser más infeliz sobre la tierra, quien vendió su felicidad por un maldito título nobiliario.

- Mi amigo, ojala que no te arrepientas, porque si no serás un hombre muy desdichado, eso te lo aseguro.

Durante días Sasuke pasaba por la casa de Lady Haruno, se paraba arrogante por cinco segundos frente a la ventana y miraba con ojos de cazador la ventana.

Todas las mujeres de la mansión estaban nerviosas, solo la dueña aparentaba no sentir nada. En su vida Sakura había bordado, una semana después ya llevaba dos manteles y varios sobrecamas. Las mucamas de la casa la miraban y se preguntaban ¿cómo es que Milady podía ser indiferente frente a ese hombre? No, ellas no sabían que Milady soñaba y deliraba con sentir la boca de Mister Uchiha muy cerca, pasar sus manos por el cabello y verlo totalmente desnudo a su merced.

Si, porque si ella fuese aquella mujer, la que ella guardaba muy adentro, seguramente Mister Uchiha deliraría si supiera que tras aquellos ropajes idiotas Lady Haruno guardaba hermosas sorpresas y un cuerpo cálido capaz de adorarlo hasta el amanecer.

Un martes debajo de su puerta una carta:

_Lady Haruno…._

_¿De que huye? ¿De mí? No lo haga._

_Cada día frente a su puerta, mirando su ventana, me veo amándola, devorándola y consumiéndome en usted ¿Cuál es su propósito al negarse? ¿Aumentar mi deseo? ¿Hacerme delirar de pasión?...Déjeme tocarla, quiero estar borracho de usted, de su piel, de su boca, de su cuerpo, de su voz…Sí, malvada, tenga piedad de mí y hágame suyo Lady Haruno, estoy dispuesto a morir de amor por usted._

_Suyo…suyo para siempre y por siempre_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Oh si, Sasuke atacaba con todo ¡Basta ya del amor dulce y tierno! ¡No! Lady Haruno era una mujer y como mujer la iba a conquistar. No tendría piedad…ninguna.

Mientras tanto Sakura leía la carta, temblaba, estaba a un paso de regresar y tomar la palabra, la boca y el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
